User talk:CajunCytex07
Messages/Questions/Random: Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The-Bismarck (talk) 04:32, August 17, 2016 (UTC) I see you want to join my Lost in the Woods roleplay. Well you're more than welcome to, however, I must inform everyone that your character may have their powers taken away from the by the antagonizing force within this roleplay. If you are fine with this then you may enter your character, but be advised they have to abide by the plot and therefore they are subject to this misfortune happening to them. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:18, October 6, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome, just keep in mind this is supposed to be a terror themed roleplay,Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:30, October 6, 2016 (UTC) A spoon you have indeed. But what is I...... take your spoon >8D Silverknight01 (talk) 22:33, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Uh sure, if you want to then go right ahead. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:43, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Rivals Staff Requests: In response to your Wiki Rivals request of joining Hello. I'm glad you like my art. I wouldn't mind giving you a hand. If you want it. I'll try to get some works done, if needed or a comic. Many thanks, for wanting me to be apart of it. --User:SonicKnucklesFan92 Reporting for duty! SKF, Out! (Talk) 05:50, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I do not mind. Btw, please check on your public ask-to-join roleplay; I am planning on joining so I posted on the Comments. Thank you for giving me the privilege to maintain Wiki Rivals! シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 11:36, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Anticytherian Circle Messages To those who are participating in Anticytherian Circle/2016, please check out the updates. If you have one registered character there, you can now add two additional characters if you would like, though I need detailed info about them or a refined article page (much better). Also, do you have Skype? If yes, please add me: joshua.zephyrius シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 01:13, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Your character Thunder is pitted against Saren's Mars the Dire Wolf during the second prelim match so please do not forget to enter Thunder in the dome for his in-character registration before you could proceed to the match itself. Also, if you want to add 2 additional characters as participants, please notify me and add their pages if possible. Otherwise, you can post on my message wall for their detailed info before I approve them. The 2016 tourney page is made so far so you can now respond here: Anticytherian Circle/2016. You can check the main page Anticytherian Circle or my blog User blog:Josh the Hedgehog/Anticytherian Circle 2016 Tournament Blog for other details aside from the 2016 details. Have fun, man! P.S.: The matches can also be held on Skype. シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 16:08, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes. After Mars and Thunder finish training in the preparation hall, they will proceed to the arena grounds. I rolled a Mistral Cylinder, an arena with structures going up and down. シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 05:48, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Messages from User: Joshua the Hedgehog Thank you very much (Also I'd advise contacting Saren, Trisell, or Silverknight, since Jonic isn't usually active, but it's your call .3.). Alrighty then. Once again, I thank you. The Random Savage God: J.T.H (talk) 21:58, March 14, 2017 (UTC) (P.S, do you has Skype? .3.) I has sent you a Contact Request (I think). Many thanks. The Random Savage God: J.T.H (talk) 00:03, March 16, 2017 (UTC) This will be checked Hey, thanks for the heads up. I will get in and investigate things, before I start roasting anyone.. Silverknight01 (talk) 23:58, March 14, 2017 (UTC) https://edisonchrome.wikispaces.com/file/view/thingy%20majigge.png/468790334/thingy%20majigge.png Trisell Chronos 18:59, June 15, 2017 (UTC) hey Oh. Well Brudikai is actually the one running that roleplay. You'll want to talk to him about that. I don't have a problem with it myself but it's not really my decision. Happiness Joy and Rapture! 06:12, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Fall of an empire if you're still interested I am so sorry that I haven't seen your message til now my laptop was broken and unfortunately still is I have no promblem with your character Thunder's inclusion in the rp. However we moved it to a skype conversation, if you are still intested in joining and if you have a skype massage me your skype name and I'll let you in the convo and give you a quick rundown about whats going on so far. Once again sorry for not noticing earlier. Brudikai222 (talk)